


Blue Sea

by redblonde7 (dragons_and_angels)



Series: Spades Verse [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M, Spades Kingdom, Sweethearts Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/redblonde7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his wedding day, the Queen of Spades spends his time pondering over the Kingdom's obsession with colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Rainbow of Colours' prompt for Sweethearts Week.

"You're getting married!" Peter crowed as he danced around the room. His black coat was flaring out behind him and his hat was sitting skewed on his messy hair. Arthur's room was a complete mess with clothes and fabrics scattered on every piece of furniture in the room, all in varying shades of blue.

"I know, Peter, I am the one getting married after all," Arthur said absently, frowning as he regarded his small blue top hat. It was in dark blue and matched the blue lining of his coat. "Do you think everything has to be blue? What would be so wrong about letting some other colours in?" "But blue is the colour of Spades! You can't put yellow, red or green in there cause they belong to the other kingdoms!" Peter replied, his eyes wide and earnest even as he picked up a rejected length of fabric and started swooping around the room with a blue cape."Kingdoms don't own colours," Arthur replied, sniping a little. He was getting a little fed up of seeing blue everywhere. He liked it but nearly all his clothing was some variation on the colour blue. "I suppose mixed colours like purple is out of the question." Arthur already knew the answer and he was already putting on his white shirt and blue tie."Purple is a mixture of red and blue so it would like an alliance of the Hearts and Spades Kingdoms," Peter replied. His cape had disappeared, probably hidden away for later but Arthur's outfit was already so it was not longer needed. Peter opened his mouth to say something else but he froze in place and quickly disappeared from sight. The next moment the door opened after a gentle knock and Yao's head came around the corner."Your family has just arrived, Arthur. Do you want them to be seated or should I send them up?" For a brief moment after Yao had asked his question, Arthur considered having the rest of his brothers up here, celebrating with him. The brief moment passed and Arthur came back to his senses.

 

 

"No, it's alright. They can be seated. Do I need to be downstairs?" Arthur felt nervous at the thought of the ceremony in front of hundreds of people but compared to the masquerade ball, he was positively relaxed.

 

"You have a few minutes," Yao answered, watching Arthur closely. His expression was thoughtful but Arthur could not pinpoint exactly what he was thinking. "Are you okay, Arthur?"

 

"Fine, Yao. Just want this to happen now." Arthur put on his waistcoat, suit jacket and overcoat. He fixed on the little top hat on his head. "How do I look?"

 

"Like the Queen of Spades." The compliment was nice and went some way to relieving Arthur's nerves. He would still feel better after this was over. Of course, after this was over, he would officially be the Queen of Spades and Alfred's husband and that would bring all new issues.

 

***

 

Arthur stuck his head around the door to have another look at the hall where the wedding was taking place. The room was decorated all in blue, with the flowers being blue and the decorations being blue. With the blue carpet and blue walls, it had the strange effect of feeling like you just stepped underwater. It was a good thing that Arthur liked blue. The majority of people were members of the Spades Kingdoms so each outfit had a blue item in it as well. A sign of luck for the new Queen. However there were small groups of people in the other Kingdom's colours which helped with the effect somewhat. Arthur could spot the blonde girl, Lili,  from the masquerade ball in the crowd, dressed in a gold gown this time. She had yellow flowers in her hair and with a start, Arthur recognised the clothes of the Queen of Diamonds. Beside her was her surly companion from the ball, dressed in what could only be the Jack of Diamonds' outfit.

 

 

Arthur stepped back into the room as people started moving with a purpose and music started to play. It was all starting now. "Here goes nothing."

 

 

The actual ceremony was rather quick, it was mostly the paperwork beforehand that took up so much of the time but Yao had organised both Alfred and Arthur with organised  efficiency so nothing needed to be done on the day itself. Arthur was led in by Yao and knelt down, like he had in the rehersal, in front of the altar. Alfred did the same thing so they ended up facing each other. While the Council Member who was leading the ceremony was talking, Alfred spent most of the time making faces at Arthur. Arthur tried to scold him into behaviour with a look but it was ruined by the smile that kept trying to creep across his face. He was barely listening to the Council Member.

 

 

"Who stands for this man?" The Council Member said, turning to face Arthur, startling Arthur and Alfred out of their silent conversation. Arthur felt himself flush and hoped that no one had noticed their inattention.

 

 

"I do," Yao said, cutting an imposing figure in the Jack's hat and coat. "I vouch for his character and his ability to be the Queen of Spades."

 

 

"As it should be," the Council Member nodded, looking smugly happy. Next he turned to Alfred. "Who speaks for this man?" A man that had very similar features to Alfred, except with longer hair and darker blue, almost purple, eyes stepped forward. Arthur wondered who he was and how he was related to Alfred. He would have to get the story afterwards.

 

 

"I do," the man said and Alfred smiled at what would Arthur would assume was a very confused look on his face. "I vouch for his character and his ability to be the King of Spades."

 

 

"As it should be. Now, if there are no objections," a lengthy pause, "then I ask that these two recite the vows together." Arthur recited the vows, hoping that he wouldn't get them wrong, while Alfred grinned at him.

 

 

"I will give everything I have for the good of the Spades Kingdom." The two of them finished together.

 

 

"You are now the King and Queen of Spades. May you have a long and productive reign together." The Council Member looked at the congregation as they politely applauded. Arthur and Alfred turned to face them, now as King and Queen.


End file.
